Ghosts Are Friends Not Foes
by BetrayingWings
Summary: Max is called the crazy girl. All because she can see ghosts. She gets sent to the 'crazy house' and tortured. When she finally escapes she finds other kids with 'special' abilities. Will she trust and stay with them? Or will she run away with her dead friends, hoping beyond hope to be just like them. No wings. FAX (duh). Ghosts
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minions! I mean people reading this! I know I was mainly focusing on Maximum Mutant, Max the Goddess, and Spencer, but this idea came to me and I just couldnt let it go! Sorry! Okay, I got this idea sort of from the story A Home At Last by SilenceIsGolden15. So I thank you! Also, I have another story forming. Exasperated Luna! That said story will forever stay in my mind so I don't have to worry about forgetting it! Read on! P.S. this story is taking place in 2005, just not yet.**

_May 5, 1995_

I was five then. Five when I was sent to that...place. Five when I was presumed crazy. But I'm not! I swear it's all a lie! When you ask 'Who's Maximum Ride?' they would always answer, 'The weird girl down the street.' I had friends, sure, just not the type you have. No. Those type don't like me. To those type I'm a weird girl. To those type I'm a freak. An outcast. A curse to society. All because I'm special.

My best friend was 18, but she was amazing! She and I would stay up at night as she told me about herself and her life. My best friend was the reason I was thought to be crazy.

I never had imaginary friends, no. But that's what people thought they were, imaginary.

I was raised in a strict house hold with a perfect shine and no one different. I had perfect parents, a perfect sister, a perfect brother, but I was the one who wasn't perfect. I'd stay in my room instead of running around outside. I was extremely antisocial. All because of my gift.

I could see ghosts.

Don't freak out on me now! My story isn't done. That's who my best friend is, a ghost. Her name is, or maybe was, Dominique Margret Alison Peerfrund the Second, but I just called her Domi.

I had other friends too. There was Anne-Lise with her happy Swedish accent and beautiful blonde braids, Marzia with her beautiful flowing Italian accent and sweet nature, and Athena with her kind words and knowing eyes, but Domi was always my best friend.

She was crowned princess of France in 1567 before she was murdered. I don't know how she ended up here, but I was grateful. She had golden blonde ringlets that framed her heart shaped face and big blue eyes. She always came wearing a baby blue dress and had a French accent that lingered in the air like a musical note.

As I said, they weren't imaginary. Imaginary friends were your age and they usually weren't in such high definition and elaborateness, especially if you were five.

It all really happened this one really nice cloudless day. I was sitting in my bed, playing with my dolls as Domi sang a song to me. As soon as she stopped I heard talking downstairs. Being a five year old I went to investigate. Domi tried to stop me but I walked through her, getting a cold shiver and a cold look from the ghost I just walked through. She hated it when I did that. They all did.

I ignored her and crept down the stairs peeking through the banister. I saw my mother say thank you and hang up the phone before turning to my father.

"They'll be here in ten minutes." She said sternly, that was my mother. All work and no play.

"Good, we need to get rid of her." My father said, relief flooding his voice. Get rid of who? The dog, Tootsie? My older sister Maya? Me?

"How are we going to break it to her?" My mother asked, worry leaking through her sturdy dam.

"We won't." My father said. Wringing his hands and pushing up his glasses.

My mother nodded curtly and stiffly walked towards the kitchen while father walked over to his office. No one was allowed in there but Domi, Marzia, and I always snuck in. Athena was not impressed. It was filled to the brim with papers and files. My father was an author and spent as much time cooped up in his office as I did in my room. He was a successful author and 'made it big' as he says.

I snuck back up the stairwell and into my room to find Domi still huffing about me walking through her as a small cocoa skinned girl tried to soothe her. My curiosity about the people that would be here in a matter of minutes evaporated as I skipped up to my bed and sitting next to Domi.

"Who's that?" I said loudly before covering my mouth as I remembered Domi scolding me last time I was so rude, her old proper self never died, "I mean, who are you?"

Domi gave me a look that said 'almost there'.

The cocoa skinned girl laughed, her dark brown eyes twinkling as her exotic voice filled every corner of my room with joy.

"I am Fio." She stretched out her ghostly hand and I somewhat grasped it. She laughed her warm cleansing laugh again, flipping her dark braided hair over her orange cloth clad shoulder.

"I'm Max!" I said cheerily, "and this is Domi!"

"So I've heard." Fio said, laughter in her deep exotic voice.

I laughed and then went back to playing with my dolls as my ghost friends conversed, my mind completely forgetting about the just eavesdropped conversation between my parents.

I heard the doorbell ring and my mother rush to the door before brushing herself off and trying to look presentable. She slowly opened the door.

"Aww! So glad you could make it," She cried loudly before ushering them inside, "I'm Mrs. Maria Ride, her mother."

The guests muttered gruff hellos before being force seated onto the couch and offered tea, the usual procedure.

"Listen, Mrs. Ride, we just need the girl and then we'll be out if your way." A mans voice said, rough like sandpaper as it stumbled around the house, much unlike Fio's beautiful melodic voice that previously rang through the house like a bell.

"Of course, MAX!" Mother said, screaming the last part.

I rushed down the stairs with Domi and Fio at my heels.

"Yes mother?" I said, straightening the wrinkles in my sky blue dress and allowing a quick glance at the three men sitting awkwardly on the couch. Two were big and burly with shaggy blonde and brown hair and white coats. The last was small and scrawny with oversized round glasses that made his eyes look like a bugs, a withering patch of deep brown hair, and an extremely upturned nose.

He was so funny looking I almost laughed but didn't, because of a sharp jab from Domi in the side.

"Oww! Domi what was that for?" I said, rubbing my side. Weird how a ghost could do that.

"See?!" My mother said, pointing an accusing finger at me, "She's crazy! Crazy! She spends her days locked in her room playing with her 'Domi' character instead of being a normal little girl and going outside!"

I looked at her, confusion etched in my face. I thought she believed in Domi. Didn't she?

"It's alright ma'am, we've already gotten reports from others about her." Big and Burly number one said gruffly.

"Yep. Come on Max, follow me." Big and Burly number two said, getting up from his wedged position on our small gray couch and offering me his hand. I clutched my doll and didn't take it.

"Come on, don't make us do it the hard way!" Number one said, running a hand through his blonde mop of hair.

I shrunk into the fireplace, hoping that I would disappear. I was the one going away? But mother and father love me! Don't they? They cared for me, gave me birthday presents, bought me clothes, tucked me in at night saying the sentence that mother was now going against. We love you.

All of a sudden number two picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. I screamed and shouted, kicked and punched, but it did no difference. He just chuckled and kept walking. I screamed louder and louder as we went outside, causing the neighbors to come out and witness the crazy girl finally being taken away.

The big dude through me in the back of the vehicle and started the engine. My parents stared at me, no sadness or resentment in their faces.

"_Mommy! Daddy! Please! Don't let them take me! Please! I'm not crazy!_" I repeated to my parents as we started to drive away. Tears were streaming down my face as I stared at them finally turn away and go back inside.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I THOUHT YOU LOVED ME! PLEASE!" I yelled as I kicked and punched the door. Something even worse occurred to me, "DOMI! FIO! ANNE-LISE!" I started bawling as I curled up into a little ball and tried to disappear.

Suddenly something cold went through me, sending shivers down my spine. I looked up hesitantly and saw...

"DOMI!" I shrieked and jumped over to her. I went through her but somewhat landed on her see through and go through lap. We spent the rest of the ride like this, me in my position on her lap and her somehow stroking my hair and whispering how its going to be alright. I didn't believe her.

The truck finally halted and the engine clicked off. The guards flung open the back and grabbed me roughly. I went along with them. They dragged me to a big dark building made of gray brick and darkness. They pulled me in and I saw white walls and smelt antiseptic. I involuntarily twitched. I hate that smell.

The guards yanked me and I squeaked, they ignored that. I was flung into a room with high gray walls, a small window about 10 feet up, and a steel door with only a small slot at the top to talk and at the bottom to slide food through I guess.

Was I really this crazy? Did I really deserve this? Was this real?

Questions flooded my mind as tears filled my eyes. Domi walked over, her dress swishing as she went and crouched down next to me.

"Listen, we'll get out of here. But until then, you've got me." She said softly.

"What about the others?" I snuffled as I wiped my nose on my now dirty and wrinkled dress.

"They will visit, but do not like it here. To much death and decay."

"What about you?" I asked, not really understanding the whole 'to much death and decay' thing.

"I do not like it, but I will stay with you, we are best friends through and through." Her smile shone through her words as she said this. I smiled back.

We would get out one day, and when we did, I would prove I'm not crazy. But then again, only crazy people landed themselves in the crazy house.

**Taa daa! Like? Dislike? What's your opinion? Flock comes in later, next is when she's 15, explains a lot more. Also, should Max escape or be 'cured' *cough* not really *cough***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples of this fanfiction universe! I'm here with my oh so imaginary friend Shay, just don't tell her the imaginary part.**

**Shay: YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU, RIGHT?!**

**Me: Ya, shees no need to yell!**

**Shay: Just making sure you can hear me!**

**Me: Right...Anyways! To Reflections of Twilight, yes, Marzia is based off of CutiePieMarzia! I'm also a huge Marziapan!**

**Shay: and I like PewDiePie.**

**Me: everyone likes PewDiePie.**

**Shay: except for me.  
Me: O_o**

**Shay: ^-^**

**Me: right...so anyways! Shay do the honors.**

**Shay: right...honors. *queue eye roll***

**Me: SHAY!**

**Shay: okay, okay. Loony Lovegood over here doesn't own Maximum Ride, CutiePieMarzia, any of the music, any of the Renaissance or Medieval ghosts, any known ghost that you see, a fish, a wand, a...**

**Me: while Shay is babbling on, please feel free to read the story below, where you will find a dead but still annoying Shay!**

**Shay: a ferret, a- WAIT! I'M GOING TO BE A GHOST?!**

**Me: I better go!**

**Shay: LUNA!**

* * *

10 years later : May 5, 2005

I sat in my steel gray room, wrapped in a straight jacket. I could easily break out of it and they really had no reason to put me in it, maybe they just had an extra one laying around and wanted to use it on me.

When I was free of the white fabric and tight buckles I would dance. With my friends. We would sing the songs of their times and waltz or salsa, having fun and laughing. I learned just about all the languages in the world and would speak each to each ghost to make them feel more comfortable when they came for a visit.

Of course it was weird, I mean, a seven year old speaking fluent Latin while dancing with herself? Ya, the 'doctors' saw that and put me in a straight jacket.

They still sang and I would sing with them, the haunting melodies of their home languages echoing through the barren hallways that almost none ventured down, except one. And she was coming in three... two... one...

A sickly sweet scent wafted up my nostrils, clogging them with its pungent stench. My steel door flung open and a lady walked in. She had straight, straw like hair, green eyes that found your worst secret with one look, and an extremely upturned nose that held her small rectangular glasses up. Norma Vallner.

My hell bringer.

She swiped in, her white lab coat swishing behind her.

"Come on girl, we have tests to do!" She barked sharply, looking at me from over the rim of her glasses.

I willed myself to stand up, trying not to wince. My back still hurt from the shocks from yesterday.

I dragged my feet out the door slowly, causing Norma to shove me, making me pick up the pace. I had been through much more than a regular 15 year old girl, much much more.

We finally reached the small gray room that was where they held their 'experiments'. Norma shoved me once more and I stumbled into the room, coming face to face with Urik -pronounced Erik- Staller. Urik was also know as the scrawny little scientist with bug glasses that came to get me from my house. I hated him.

"Ah! Mizz Ride!" His German accent piercing the air like needles and knives.

Sure Claus had it -a ghost friend, you should know that by now- but when he spoke it sounded melodic and soothing, not harsh and threatening.

"Ve have some very emportant tests for you today!" He said gleefully, I knew that that meant I would be electrocuted until I fainted, and then probed with scalpels and poked with needles.

"Lay down Miss Ride." An American said, pointing to the metal table in the middle of the room.

My lip folded over with disgust as I looked at the cold hard table. My jacket was removed and I carefully sat down before laying.

"Now, dis vill only hurt for a mineet!" Dr. Staller said, picking up the electric pads (**A/N what are they called again?**) and charged them up. I tensed, shutting my eyes tight and waiting for the shock.

*ZEET*

My body convulsed and I heard myself scream. Full energy I see heir doctor. I hurt all over, especially my chest, where the shocking just took place.

*ZEET*

This happened again and again. Him zapping me, me screaming but never fainting. After about 20 more tries, still at full charge might I add, Dr. Staller sighed.

"I geeve up! Tventy shocks at full blast should have done it!" He seemed ready to give up, good, "Take her back to her cell. No need for ze jacket, she cannot fight back."

No jacket! I did a happy dance inside my head. Time for my plan to fall into action!

The guard carried me back to me cell and roughly threw me in before slamming the door and stalking off. I counted to ten before springing on my feet, swaying a bit. Hey! You would too if you got electrocuted 'tventy' times.

"Domi!" I whispered, more like hissed, "DOMI!"

My forever ghostly friend walked through the wall, her dress swishing around her waist.

"Yes?" She asked kindly, her French accent lightening up the room.

"Can you grab me some 'normal' clothes? Plan 'break-out-of-the-hell-hole-and-not-get-caught', or B.O.O.T. .N.G.C. for short, is being put to action!"

Domi just rolled her eyes but walked through the wall to find some clothes. What I don't understand is that Domi can make herself more solid so she can grab things, but she couldn't make me ghostly so I could simply slip out of this prison.

I heard voices and immediately played dead.

"Yes, ve vill be testing her tomorrow, tventy shocks didn't do ze trick." That voice belonged to the one and only Dr. Urik Staller.

"But why don't you test her now? I mean she's passed out on the floor in her cell!" I tensed at Norma's words, if they took me my plan would be ruined!

"No. Ve vill do it later, she must be sleeping lightly avter zat kind of shocking!"

"Hmm...I guess you're right. Lets go before she wakes up, we need her like that to get the jacket on her. I personally don't know why."

"Yes, lets go." I heard Staller say before they hurried back down the hall.

I breathed a sigh of relief before sitting back up. Domi's head popped on through the food slot and she smiled, then she slipped the normal clothing in, which consisted of a black jacket, some dark blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and converse.

"Okay, can you slip those out the window up there," I pointed to the small barred window up on the wall, "and then wait?"

"Sure thing! Oh Fio is out there, HI FIO!" Domi called.

"HI DOMI! HI MAX!" Fio's muffled voice ran through.

I looked at the barred windows as Domi floated through. Something that the caretakers didn't know is that having ghosts float through there for multiple years makes it quite rusty and easy to break.

Grabbing a chair they still had in there from yesterday's questioning -retards hadn't taken it out- I propped it up against the wall and stood on it.

Even with standing on the chair, I still had to go on my tiptoes to reach the bars.

I wrapped my fingers around one of the bars and yanked. It didn't budge. I yanked again. Still nothing. I yanked one more time, causing me to fall off the chair and the chair to tip over.

"What was that noise?" I heard an echoed voice say.

"I don't know, but I think it sounded from the ghost girl's room!" Another answered back.

My eyes widened, _oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! _

I quickly propped up the chair again and yanked at the second bar as the footsteps grew louder and louder. This one came more willingly. I yanked at the last one, same result.

I hoisted myself up and was halfway out when.

"There! She's trying to escape!" One screamed, flinging open my door.

They ran towards me. I speed up the hoisting, but they caught me.

They each grabbed one of my legs and pulled. I slipped and was only holding on to the little window.

"Domi! Fio! Help!" I said, strained.

They looked at each other and then rushed forward. Jumping through the window -er wall, they pushed themselves through the guards, which must have taken some gut considering they hate doing that and usually come out drenched in blood and looking like the ghosts from horror movies. They don't kill them, just stun them.

The guards let go of my legs and I scurried up through the window, panting as I got to the top and then dropped to the ground earning an oof on my part. The two bloody ghosts followed me.

"Quick! Change into your clothes, they will only be stunned for about two minuets." Domi rushed.

I stripped out of my bloody hospital gown -ya, they put me in one- and threw on the clothes that Domi gave me. As soon as I had finished the alarms blared.

"They have waken up!" Domi cried and we all started running, well they were more like gliding, but you get the point.

We ran into the forest just beyond the asylum and I had to duck through trees and jump over roots. We kept running until we reached a small town. It wasn't my old town, that was the other way, that was the way they expected me to go.

"We have made it! We are victorious!" Domi screamed clapping.

"We'll this oh so victorious one, needs a nap!" I said before passing out, my last thoughts being, we finally made it out! But where do we go next?

Hmm… looks like dead Shay isn't in that one. Sorry of the shortness and crappiness! L8r sk8r. Nope, I like Later Fruit Loops better. Well. Later Fruit Loops!  
~(*o*)~ OOOHHH IM A GHOST!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow! I am feeling practically no creative juices leaking through so sorry if this chapter sucks!**

**Shay: am I in this?**

**Me: yes, now I still don't own Max Ride. Read on!**

**Shay: she's also really tired, didn't get enough bacon this morning.**

I woke up with a yawn, cringing from the bright light that flooded my eyes. Where was I? Oh yes! I was out of that prison! I looked around and saw Domi, Anne-Lise, Fio, and Marzia crowded around something. Seeing as they were ghost I could see right through them and saw a little girl. Not a little ghost girl though. But an actual flesh and blood little girl.

I walked over to where they were all crouched, their dresses draping on the ground in folds. I studied the small girl. She was a pale color with dirty blonde curls. Now, by dirty I mean, if you washed them they would be a heavenly blonde, but now they were incrusted with dirt. She was wearing a shredded pink dress with buttons. She looked sweet especially with her eyes closed.

"Where did she come from?" I asked, my voice a blend of different accents pulled into one.

"She came from the trees." Marzia said, pointing her finger towards the woods behind me.

"Yes, but when?" I asked, patiently.

"When you were asleep." Anne-Lise chimed in cheerily. Well no duh!

"I'd say around five in the morning, judging from where the sun was at the time." Domi stepped in, knowing about my short patience and need of useful answers.

I smiled gratefully at her.

"What should we do?" Fio said, poking at the girl, her finger instead going through her, as to be expected.

The little girl shivered.

"Okay, how about I poke her," I said as Fio pulled her finger out, "and you go get some leafs."

"Why leafs?" Fio asked, confused.

"I do not know! Just go!" I ushered her away as I turned over the girl so she was facing straight up instead of on her side.

I cringed, she had a nasty gash on the left side of her body.

"Yikes! That's got to hurt! I'll go get Isabella!" Anne-Lise squeaked, rushing to find the ghost healer. Anne-Lise had a deathly fright of blood. Haha. Get it? Deathly? And she's dead? Get it, get it! Ah never mind. She just doesn't like blood.

I sighed and picked up a small shred from her dress. Quickly wrapping it around her waist so as to cover the gash I ordered Marzia to find some water. She ran off and Domi and I were left alone with the girl.

I put some pressure of the gash and waited for Isabella to show up. I guess I must have been putting a bit too much pressure on it because the girls eyes fluttered open and she gasped.

"Oh, gosh. Sorry bit too much pressure there." I said sheepishly feeling bad for waking the girl.

She looked down at the large gash that was only half covered with the fabric and laughed. She laughed! This little girl who was going to bleed to death was laughing!

"Umm… are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" She said, jumping up excitedly. I winced.  
"Maybe you should sit down, you have a pretty bad gash." I said, pointing towards her injury.

She looked down at it as if just realizing it was there, even though it was the reason she was laughing before.

"Oh. Oh ya! Don't worry about it! I know a doctor like character." She said, but sat down anyways.

"Well I am Max." I said, holding my hand out to the little girl.

"I'm Angel!" She said sweetly, taking my hand. Her hand was small and soft, like how a little girls hand was supposed to be.

"That is a nice name!" Domi said. I laughed and Angel gave me a weird look. Oh ya, she can't see her.

"Umm… so, who is this 'doctor character' of yours?" I asked, trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Oh! Her name is Valencia Martinez, shes like the motherhood figure of my friends and I." She said happily.

"Oh. Well you'd better go get patched up, don't let me keep you." I said, somewhat sadly.

"No! You have to come with me!" She said, standing up again and grabbing my hand, pulling me slightly.

"No, it's really okay." I said, but let her pull me along anyways.

"Good! I'm assuming you were alone because no one was with you and I wouldn't want you to be alone, that would be bad," She said innocently, "were you alone?"

She looked up at me. I looked at her and then back at the ghosts following us.

"Not entirely."

"Umm…okay then," she said unsurely, "anyways, you aren't from around here are you?"

I looked up at the tips of the trees and could just barely see the tip of the tallest tower of the asylum.

"Closer than you think."

"Hmm… okay!" She said cheerily.

We kept walking in somewhat silence, Angel sometimes spurting out random information or trying to start small talk, me usually avoiding it or answering back shortly.

We finally reached a house. It was a large crimson one made out of bricks. About 3 stories tall. I also assumed it had a basement.

Angel pulled me up to the white wooden door and knocked three times, why she would have to knock at her own house I don't really know.

The door crept forwards and a girl that looked around 14 stuck her head out. She had dark brown silky hair and a natural tan, she looked like she had a Spanish or Mexican heritage.

"Hey! Hey! Wait for us!" Two voices sounded behind me, I whipped around to find two new ghosts. One had long black hair that reached her butt, brown eyes, and kinda tan/dark skin. She looked about 21 and was wearing a purple Victorian dress. The other had golden blonde hair held in two pigtails. She had a piercing on the right side of her right eyebrow and was wearing a shirt that said 'Like I Care' on it and some ripped skinny jeans.

"Whom are you?" Domi asked, tapping her foot.

"I'm Lae'Loni Jael Shakara, the princess of Spain in 1462." The first said proudly.

"And I'm Shay, the average girl of 1993." The second said.

"Umm…Max?" A small voice said. I whirled around to see Angel and the other girl staring at me.

"Oh, sorry, I thought I heard something." I said quickly.

"Okay…" the girl said slowly, "well I'm Ella."

"Nice to meet you Ella." I said politely.

"Ya, you too." She said, "Okay, I guess I should invite you in."

"Thank you." I said, following Angel as she skipped in.

Ella gave me an odd looks before shutting the door.

I kept following Angel as she skipped over to the kitchen, still making me wince with her large side gash.

"Oh Dr. M!" She sang out.

A woman that looked like an older version of Ella came running down the stairs.

"Yes?" She asked as her hair settled on her head.

"This is Max and I got hurt." Angel said, pointing to me and then her gash.

"Angel!" She said exasperatedly, "You know better than to… do whatever caused that gash."

Angel giggled, "It doesn't hurt, and that's still Max."

"Oh right, um hello Max, I'm Valencia Martinez." She said shaking my hand.

"I'm Max." I said, even though that was a little obvious.

"Nice to meet you, now while I patch up Angel, Ella can you call everyone else?" She asked pointedly to her daughter. Ella nodded and screamed.

"HEY EVERYBODY! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE!" She had an extremely loud yell.

I heard the pounding of three feet and then 3 kids showed up.

One was like a male version of Angel, with short spiky blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and an angelic face. He looked around 8. The second was a girl. She had mocha skin, smooth brown hair with a white streak, and hazelnut brown eyes. She was probably 12. The third was a boy, he had short strawberry blonde hair, albino pale skin, and foggy blue eyes. He was about my age. They were all unnaturally tall like me and all really nice looking.  
But Ella didn't seem satisfied, she yelled again.

"FANG! STOP SEXTING YOUR GOD DAMN GIRLFRIEND AND GET DOWN HERE!" She cupped her hands this time, making it even louder.

I heard an extremely audible sigh and clunks of feet coming down the stairs. Another boy showed up. Now don't think this is something where I take one look and it takes my breathe away. Seriously. This guy just looked emo. He had long black hair, onyx black -obsidian if you please- eyes, and olive skin. I'm guessing he likes black, considering he was wearing it. He looked my age as well.

"Hi! I'm Monique, but call me Nudge! Monique is pretty and all but totally not me, do I look like a Monique to you? I wish my name was, like, Morgan or something, my friends name is Morgan but we call her MoMo for short! I love that nickname! Anyways, who are you? I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge." The second one down said in one breathe, smiling like a mad woman.

"Well, I'm Max, and I-" I started, but was cut off by Strawberry Blonde.

"Guys, she's one of us." He said. They all looked at me, shock written in their faces.

**Crappy ending, sorry. Sorry sorry sorry. Next chp in Fangs POV. hope you are all still here by then**


End file.
